My Cute Maid
by Adorable-SK
Summary: In order to help her through university, Bayley decides to get an evening shift working as a maid for the Flair household. Before long she starts to realise that the Mansion's daughter Charlotte is a little more interested in something other then her household work. Bayley x Charlotte


Bayley practicaly bounced with a spring in her step. After weeks on end her search was finally over looking for some work. Most she knew wouldn't be as excited to get a job working as a maid but Bayley was ever the optimist. She was glad she'd finally get a stable income, finally starting her university life had led her to move far away from home so providing for herself was even more important moving practically across the country from California.

Still Bayley wasn't deterred from moving so far across the country and so far from home. Like said before, she was an optimist treating this situation with joy was her natural reaction. She strolled up to the main gate of the flair estate, though to save face she calmed herself down determined not continue her almost skip in to the house entered once she had gotten passed the gate. Pressing the buzzer she waited on the response.

"Hello? Who is it it?" The voice asked. Bayley assumed from the voice she recognised from when she had previously been interviewed for the job as one of the maids.

"Hi it's Bayley Martinez. I was told I start today as a maid." Bayley replied more of the anticipation killing her.

"Yes, We've been expecting you." The voice replied in turn.

"Huh? I'm not late am I?" Bayley panicked a moment at the woman's statement.

"Not at all miss Martinez. I'm glad you're on time actually. I've been missing that quality in people lately." The voice no doubt had quite easy and anger I'm her voice in her last quote before she calmed herself down. "Anyhow I'll unlock the front gate at once."

"T..thank you." Bayley stuttered a little on accident felling a little embrassed by it.

The door gave a long buzz signalling it was unlocked. Bayley pushed it open walking towards the mansion front door. The spring that caused her skip now comfortably calmed down.

The front door opened as she looked at the maid who invited her into the house remembering her the head maid Elizabeth. Who gestured her into the house asking her to follow which Bayley silently nodded following.

"So Miss Martinez. Or Bayley if you prefer?"

"Well em...Bayley really but I don't quite mind." Bayley simply gave her friendly smile.

"Right then. So Bayley you mentioned this is your first time working in house hold?"

"Yes. I've only really worked in few places before like hotels and such I've never been anywhere like this." Bayley was lead into one of the storage rooms of the house.

"Your uniform." Beth handed the girl her new maid outfit.

Luckily looking over it she was glad it wasn't anything to presumptive. A simple maid outfit that had an apron. Not anything seemingly frilly or "French maid" like. Not that she was hoping she reassured herself.

"You can change in here. Though you'll have to look after the uniform. I'd also leave any belongings in here too." Beth advised before she left the girl to her changing business. "I'll be waiting outside to show you around the premise."

Bayley once again gave her simple accepting nod looking down the uniform and to the room around her. It was a shame they hadn't somewhere a little better for her change in this house's seemingly unending amount of rooms. Regardless Bayley changed into the clothes stuffing her current ones into her bag before she left the bag in the room like the head maid had insisted. Looking over herself she nodded ready she once again stopped herself from skipping out the door.

Meeting the maid outside she was shown around the mansion, impressed by about ever single detail of it. Definitely the most impressive house he had ever been in. Almost flattered by the fact she had been given the opportunity to work here.

"You'll be working on the late shift. Naturally you should be the last shift of the night." Beth walked whilst explaing the situation to Bayley who true to her prediction simply nodded once more.

Bayley had been forced really in taking the late shift. She hadn't the time for most of the day dude to her new University schedule.

Bayley was almost finished in her tour until the two maids stopped by a room upon the Second floor of the home.

"This is miss Charlotte's room, Mr Flair's daughter. You'll be responsible for cleaning up after her. She doesn't tend to spend much time tending to it herself so it means you will have to pick up after her."

"Miss Charlotte?" Bayley was taken back a bit by what she was being told. Figuring she'd wouldn't be in charge of the daughter's room.

"Charlotte Flair, yes. You won't have to worry. About meeting her much. She's somewhat of a free spirit. She won't be home till after you've cleaned it up for her I'm certain." Beth sighed a little "Which is why I'm sure she doesn't take much care of it."

"Am I really allowed to go into her room? She wouldn't be mad about it?" Bayley was still curious and be it, a little afraid about going into someone's personal room.

"Yes. We have an agreement with Miss Charlotte. Seems her room was often unorganised so Mr Flair figured we clean it for her which she agreed to." Beth explained which calmed Bayley.

That all seemed to make sense she figured. If anything she'd clean to first as not to get in Charlotte's way. After leaving her with more instructions Bayley spent little time waiting around she got to her job working hard into the hours. The perky girl figured she had done a great job so far. Maybe even the best.

It had been getting late as Bayley checked checked the time. Not before long Bayley was distracted by the sounds of voices coming from down the stairs. The voice seemed to be that of multiple wemon from what she could figure the voices reaching closer that she could make out their words.

"Charlotte, I can't believe we're finally at this point. It feels so...nice~" The first girl spoke seemingly she sang the last line. From her voice Bayley figured she must have been drinking.

"Yes I'm thrilled, really I am." The voice responded clearly in sarcasm who she figured must have been Charlotte. Unlike the girl prior she seemed to be completely sober.

"That doesn't sound it at all." The first girl seemed saddened by Charlotte's sarcasm.

"Sasha. Please...stop talking for a little while." Bayley heard the distinct sigh of Charlotte while asking her to shut up.

"How can I?" The girl now know as Sasha retorted. "I have to drink for you...cause you never do."

"No Sasha. I just don't get as drunk as you do so quickly." Charlotte defended herself.

Bayley held off hearing much more of the conversation, the time of her shifted was over and she was ready to head home. Walking down the stairs she knew she needed to grab her things before she left.

Although the only way towards the maid's room was through the hallway the two girls walked through. Bayley didn't know quite how to approach it though seeing as there was no way around she walked through hoping to get past fairly unnoticed.

"Oh I spot a maid~" Sasha sung in tune causing Bayley's entire plan to fail. The Sasha girl wandered closer. "Hey, I thought all your staff already left. I thought we were all alone but yet here you are."

"Ah well yes. I'm new. In fact this is my first day." Bayley decided to stop to make conversation as she figured it was unlikely she was getting out of this situation.

"Damn really. It's too bad if I knew there were cute maids in the area like you I'd have begged my father to hire you instead." Sasha spoke laughing at little through each of her words.

"Ah cute?" Bayley didn't know what to say. Especially with bring cornered by this girl with Charlotte watching on. Till Charlotte pulled the inebriated girl away.

"Enough of this." Charlotte pulled Sasha away proceeding to drag her away.

"Hey. Come on in wanted to speak to the cute maid a little more." Sasha attempted to complain.

Bayley watched both of the girl's leaving. Though briefly as they left Charlotte have her one last look giving Bayley a full look at Charlotte's face having been too distracted with her drunk friend to pay her much attention.

Any one could say Charlotte was beautiful though the words stunning ran more rampant in Bayley's head. Her remarkable eyes and long tall figure which accompanied some muscle from what she could tell through her clothing. Some of their strength that was obvious with how easy she pulled Sasha away.

Still Bayley continued to make her way towards the room of her belongings to change and leave the mansion, heading back to her apartment.

...

Little more then a week of week of cleaning Bayley, failed to even see Charlotte once more in the time she had been around. It seemed that Beth was right about her. There hadn't been an incident often where she had seen Charlotte whilst cleaning her room or anywhere to add.

Bayley looked around Charlotte's room clearing the dust. Before she looked over to one of the tall bookshelves one she figured Charlotte hadn't used much. Bayley decided noticed parts of it seemed to be dusty attempting at her hardest Bayley cleaned the dust from it reaching up as far as she could go she barely manged to get the top of the tallest shelf. Unfortunately she knocked off something on top shelf.

Bayley watched as peices of folded paper fell on to the ground dropping her cloth she attempted to catchthe paper being unsuccessful with most of it.

Almost on cue as the hit the floor she heard her name being called by the head Maid. Quickly attempting to respond she picked the paper as fast as was capable of her stuffing the sheets in no particular order back onto the shelf before she dashed off to find the source of her name being called.

The very next day was quite a surprise for Bayley as she came back into the mansion she was met straight through the front door with Charlotte who was clearly distressed talking away with Beth through the front hallway.

As surprising as it was with everything she saw so far what was even more surprising was that Charlotte was walking directly up to her.

"You...maid. Your name's Bayley isn't it?" Charlotte was almost in her face. Or atleast mostly being that she had to look down at the confused girl.

"Huh? What...I mean yes." Bayley backed up a bit from the taller girl.

"What did you see?" Charlotte's tone was getting increasingly more aggressive.

"See...what? I saw a few birds coming over." Bayley confusingly attempted to answer the question.

"Don't be such a moron. Yesterday in my room what did you see in the papers?" Charlotte was demanding an answer.

"I...I didn't see anything. I knocked some papers over but I put them back..as soon as I could." The maid explained herself best as she could lowering her head. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte looked down at the saddened girl. Scoffing Charlotte walked off leaving the house the door closing on her departure.

Bayley stood in silence a little before she raised her head to look up at Beth Phoenix.

"I'm not fired am I?" Bayley questioned towards the other maid who didn't quite seem to know though instructed the girl to start working. Not that it would be easy to do so with all her worry. For so long she practically avoided Charlotte's room.

Eventually after much time had passed she figured she couldn't avoid the situation worse she went into the room. She tried relatively quickly to clean the room.

"You...you're still here?"

The voice made Bayley flinch. Stood there in the rooms doorway Charlotte was. She seemed relatively unstable in trying to stand up straight using one hand the doorframe to keep her from falling the other preoccupied with the drink in her hand. She knew from their she was clearly drunk.

"I'm more then. Finished I'll leave as soon as-"

"No." Charlotte took a sip from her drink. "Stay."

Charlotte left the side of the doorframe resting on the bed whilst she was drinking occasionly just watching on at Bayley.

Bayley continued to clean best she could though the pair of eyes staring at the back of her were very off putting. Cleaning one of the desks as she leant over she could see from the corner of her eyes that Charlotte was leaning down almost as she was trying to check out everywhere on herself.

Bayley continued to clean wiping the desk. As she did she flinched as she felt what must have been Charlotte running her hands On Bayley's apron ties. In her drunken mess the maid girl could tell Charlotte was attempting to tighten the ties on her apron.

Bayley didn't quite know what to do about this situation. She wasn't removing it, though she was tightening it enough that it hurt at all.

"Erm...miss Charlotte-" Bayley was going to say something though was taken by surprise as the blonde girl placed her arms at either side of Bayley on the desk trapping her in place.

"Got you." Charlotte spoke drunkly though acting so stonic doing so.

Briefly Charlotte backed up a little letting Bayley to have the opportunity to turn around to face her. Bayley took this given option turning around to face her, being that it was much more comfortable then the current postion.

Though atleast she though but now she was face to face with Charlotte who watched her intently looking eyes with her prey as she was cornered by her. Bayley still unsure of what to do. Any words she had wouldn't leave her mouth she simply to watch as her captor stared her down. Charlotte leaned a little further in on her captive Bayley unaware of what would come...

"...cute."

That was all that left the lips of the blonde girl before she let her go laying back down onto her bed.

Bayley was a stunned in place still holding the pose she had though the blush that had grown on her face was gotten much brighter. Bayley finally came back to reality. Taking the opportunity since Charlotte was led on her bed drifting off to sleep to then slip out of the room.

"C...cute?" Bayley repeated Charlotte's words to herself.


End file.
